Her Death
by Pussin Boots
Summary: This is a MC, but quickly turns into a CE mention and a CRmention, and one could perhaps argue a minor ME, but I would doubt that one... Okay, Christine leaves Meg, Meg goes to catacomes after Christine leaves and meets the Phantom, and something else...


Don't own the characters, or the song. I did change the song a bit, creating an acompanyment.

This is a Meg/Christine one shot. Pegging your pardon for this story, on account'a I have never written a slash, so just bear with me… This is also my first Phantom of the Opera fic…

Meg sat on her bed, contemplating the new events. Christine had just told her that an angel was tutoring her in singing. _"He, I think that he is my father's angel!"_ she had said. But there was a love in her eyes, not one of a daughter to father, but one of a man and a woman. Meg knew that this, person, this angel, was not her father's present to a faithful daughter, but a man, the phantom.

Sighing, Meg let herself fall down so she was lying on her back on the bed. Christine hadn't believed in Meg's phantom, but Christine had expected her to believe in her angel. Meg loved her anyway. She had known her since childhood. And they had become close friends, and then it grew to more. They had been meeting each other for weeks now, at night, in Meg's room. Christine was afraid that the 'angel' would find them in her room. 'Really', thought Meg, 'If the Phantom was that worried he would find us in my room too, which he probably has…' Meg had no doubt in her mind that the Phantom had already seen them at it, but he didn't do anything, due to Meg's mother and his respect for her.

"Meg?" came an anxious whisper from the other end of the room. The door slowly creaked open. "Meg?" the person asked again.

Meg finally said, "Yes, is that you Christine?"

"Shh!" whispered Christine, silhouetted by the dim light in the hall. He hair cascading down her back, "What if it wasn't me!"

"Well", said Meg, rather tartly, "Then I would have said I was mistaken, and asked what whoever it was wanted to see me for".

"But what if they wondered why I was coming into your room", responded Christine timidly as she shut the door and walked over to the bed.

"Christine, we have been inseparable since, forever. No one would think anything of it", said Meg, tiredly.

Christine, sensing Meg's weariness, asked, "Would you like me to go now?"

"No", said Meg, then smiled for Christine's benefit, "No, if you would like to visit, then it is alright". Christine then smiled and jumped onto the bed. Meg kept the distance between them. Then Christine moved closer, invading Meg's personal space.

Meg, sighing yet again, asked, "Would you like me to hold you?"

"Yes", mustered Christine as she tucked herself under Meg's arms. Meg stroked Christine's hair.

"I don't know what to do", said Christine sadly to Meg, "I think I love Raoul, but I also think I love you". Meg's heart dropped. Meg _knew _that she loved Christine, but Christine didn't know if she loved her.

"And your angle", said Meg sourly, "What of him, how deep run those affections". Christine looked up at Meg shocked.

"I thought you understood…" managed Christine sadly, getting ready to comfort her but Meg waved it off.

"Yes, I do understand, maybe I was a bit too tart", said Meg, then, sadly, continued, "If, if you do love Raoul". Christine started to say something but Meg put a hand to her lips.

"Then", continued Meg, "I will not stop you, but support you, in loving and marrying him. You will have my blessing, but only if you wish too".

Christine looked up at Meg sadly and said, "Oh I do love him. But I also love you…"

"You love him more, and your love for him is more, conventional", said Meg.

"But I think I love you too", complained Christine.

"You can't have it both ways Christine", reprimanded Meg, then softened a little, "If you can't I will do the partings". Christine looked so sad, it broke Meg's heart, but she continued.

"Alright then", said Meg uncertainly, "Well, Christine, it is, over."

Christine started to get up, then asked, "We will still be friends?"

Meg smiled and said, "Of course". Then she thought, 'Even if every moment we are together my heart will break knowing that you are someone else's'.

"And Meg", asked Christine, breaking Meg from her reverie. Meg looked up at the porcelain girl.

"Could I", continued Christine, "Could I, spend one last night with you?" Meg smiled at her hearteningly.

"Sure, but this is the last night", said Meg.

Christine made her way under the blankets and wrapped Meg's arms around her. Then she started to sleep. Meg could smell Christine's fragrance, and she wanted to kiss her, but knew that then she would never be able to let her go.

"Meg", said Christine quietly.

"Yes", responded Meg questioningly. Christine turned around so that she could face her and rested her head against Megs shoulder and burrowed her nose into her collar bone. Meg started to drift into sleep when she felt a hand. It was reaching around her back, finding the lace of her night dress. The other went to cup her left breast. Meg stopped a moan before it escaped her mouth.

"Christine, we really shouldn't", started Meg, but Christine stopped her.

"Just one night", whispered Christine, although it was more to herself. Christine continued to unlace the back of her dress. With her other hand she pulled it over Megs head as so that Meg had nothing but her underwear on. Christine then took Megs hand and put it on her nightdress and had her take it off. When Christine found that Meg was quite unwilling to take it off, she sat up on her knees and pulled Meg up so that she was only a foot and a half lower that her. She fluffed up the pillows and straddled Meg. She then removed her clothing. So the night continued, their last night of passion, before there cut of love.

'But I will always love you', thought Meg as Christine walk out of her room.

A mere week went by before Christine came back to Meg, for another night of comfort. Meg wanted to say no, but she loved her. She loved her so much. Soon she found herself in bed with Christine and her fingers working their way between her legs. Again Christine had left her once she had felt confident, but in gaining confidence, she had taken all of Megs.

The final time Christine came was a month after they're, ending. This time Christine made love to her, and then left, Megs tears undried and newly shed. That next day was the day of Christine and Raoul's elopement and Christine's abandonment. Meg had went down to the catacombs to see if she could see anything of Christine, for one last time…

"Christine", asked Meg from the main 'hall' that led to the Phantoms home. There was only the cold response of her echoes. She continued to drag herself through the water. She shivered. She was all alone. The other people from the search party had left days ago. Meg was still down there though. Hoping that she would find at least a shed of the girl that she had loved. The selfish girl who had loved three people at once, killing two of their hearts.

Meg started to cry. What else was there for her to do? Then, softly, she started at a whisper, "You were once my one companion, you were all that mattered." She fought to stop the tears from trailing down her cheeks. She continued to trudge through the water.

"You were once a friend, then my world was shattered", Meg looked up at the cold, dismal, ceiling. Her eyes were brimming, but she wiped away the tears.

Then she spoke louder, "Wishing you were somehow here again, wishing you were somehow near. Sometimes it seemed, if I just dreamed, somehow you would be there!"

She then hung her head in grief and, in front of the giant candelabra, fell to her tears, and heart wrenchingly sang, in a piano volume, "Wishing I could hear your voice again, knowing that I never would. Dreaming of you…" She looked to the sky, only to yet again find the capping darkness. A tear broke free, leading to others down her face. She grew louder in volume, till she reached a forte, singing as loud as she could, her song filled with sorrow and hurt.

"Won't help me to do, all that you dreamed I could!" She heard a splash at the other end of the casum. She turned her head in a split second, wet hair hitting her in the face. She shut her mouth and listened for any other noise, to signal what the thing was. When she heard nothing, she stopped her crying and started to whisper her song again.

"I sing bells, and scalted angels, cold and mandrom phantom. Sing for you, the wrong companion, you were warm and gentle", sang Meg, thinking of her 'mandrom phantom' Christine. She didn't care who heard or found her.

"Too many years, fighting the back tears, why can't the host just die!" Meg yelled in despair. She felt a ripple in the water, but didn't care and simply sang.

"Wishing you were somehow here again, knowing we must say goodbye, try to forget, teach me to live, give me the strength to try…" Meg trailed off. She cried but sang again.

"No more memories, no more silent tears", sang Meg. While she sang she heard an echo of a mans voice, "Wishing you were somehow hear again, knowing we must say goodbye".

"No more giving ac-", sang Meg as in came the other voice, "Try to forget, Teach me to live…"

"-ross wasted years..." finished Meg.

"Help me say good bye", sang the man who had walked up behind her. She looked up and saw the phantom. His mask was shed.

"Help me say goodbye", they finished together.

"Meg and the Phantom were found dead in the catacombs a week after Raoul and my flight. They were found in each others arms. In Megs hand I found an earring I had given her when I was 12. It was gold, with a large ruby in the center. It had been a promise that we would never abandon each other. But it had been broken, both the earring and the promise. I had betrayed her, and the Phantom, who had held the ring I had left with him. I never forgave myself", finished Christine as she turned back to the two men who were interviewing her.

"But, why? Why love so many", asked the interviewer.

Christine smiled, "Because I was young and foolish. Have you gotten what you needed?"

"Yes Ma'am", said the second man. She died the next day and a year later a book, a very signifigant book came out, The Phantom of the Opera.

Well. I hope you liked it. Yes, again I did the song thing… I know it is, odd, but lets face it, it was written for a musical so it fits perfectly, enough. And when I mentioned peopled voice volume changes, piano is very quite, forte is very loud. Second highest loud volume, forte forte, or _ff_, is the highest, and piano piano is the lowest, or_ pp_. I admit I changed the song a bit, and added a duet… Well, here the song is with my additions…

**Wishing That You Were Somehow Here Again**

You were once my one companion,

You were all that mattered.

You were once a friend,

Then my world was shattered

Wishing you were somehow here again,

Wishing you were somehow near.

Sometimes it seemed,

If I just dreamed,

Somehow you would be there!

Wishing I could hear your voice again,

Knowing that I never would.

Dreaming of you,

Won't help me to do,

All that you dreamed I could!

I sing bells,

And scalted angels,

Cold and mandrom phantom.

Sing for you,

The wrong companion,

You were warm and gentle.

Too many years,

Fighting the back tears,

Why can't the host just die.

Wishing you were somehow here again,

Knowing we must say goodbye,

Try to forget,

Teach me to live, give me the strength to try.

No more memories, (Wishing you were somehow)

No more silent tears. (Hear again) ".

No more giving across wasted years (knowing we must)

Try to forget, (say)

Teach me to live. (Goodbye)

Help me say good bye,

Help me say goodbye.


End file.
